(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques have been disclosed to monitor the motion of a person with cameras, and estimates the state of mind and the pattern of motions of the person.